The Escape
by MrsClooney
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Tabletten genommen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Tequila getrunken. Ich wünschte, es hätte funktioniert. Marissa nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch.


**The Escape**

**Titel: ** The Escape

**Autor: ** Sunny

**Altersfreigabe:** R

**Spoiler: ** 1x07, 1x08

**Inhalt:** Marissa denkt über ihren Selbstmordversuch nach.

**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Marissa Cooper

**Disclaimer:** Marissa gehört Josh Schwartz (glaube ich jedenfalls! g)

**Kommentar:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue mich über Feedback!

**

* * *

The Escape**

Die Decke über meinem Bett ist blütenweiß, bis auf einen kleinen gelblichen Flecken in der linken Ecke des Raumes. Ich weiß das, weil ich jeden Tag hier liege und die Decke anstarre.

Ich sehe weiß.

Einfach nur weiß.

Diese Decke ist so kahl und leer wie mein Leben.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon hier bin. Ich weiß nicht einmal welcher Wochentag heute ist, geschweige denn welches Datum wir haben. Hier in St. Clare's gibt es keine Wochentage. Wir leben nach einem geregelten Zeitplan, der immer gleich ist: Frühstück, Einzeltherapie, Gruppenaktivitäten, Mittagessen, Gruppentherapie, Abendessen, Nachtruhe. So sieht mein Alltag in der psychiatrischen Heilanstalt St. Clare's in San Diego aus. Sieben Tage in der Woche. 30 Tage im Monat, 365 Tage im Jahr.

Ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen an den Tag als meine Mutter mich hier hergebracht hatte. „Marissa-Schätzchen", hatte sie gesagt. „Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich." Immer wieder hatte sie betont, dass St. Clare's nur eine temporäre Sache sei, dass ich bald wieder nach Hause kommen könnte.

Nun, wann ist bald? Die Tage vergehen hier wie Jahre. Meine Mutter hat mich seit Wochen nicht mehr besucht. Ab und zu schreibt sie mir einen Brief, aber ich habe mir noch nie die Mühe gemacht, diese Briefe zu lesen. Sie wanderten direkt in den Abfalleimer.

Meine Mutter hat mich nie wirklich geliebt, ich glaube sie hat immer nur versucht, an mir alles zu verwirklichen, was sie in ihrer Jugend niemals hatte. Sie wollte, dass ich den perfekten Freund habe, ich sollte nur die besten Noten bekommen, das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule sein und dass ich beim Abschlussball das teuerste Kleid trage und zur Ballkönigin gekrönt werde verstand sich von selbst.

Ich aber wollte immer nur ich selbst sein, doch die Zwänge der Gesellschaft, der Name meiner Familie und vor allem aber der Stolz meiner Mutter hat all das verhindert. Als ich in Tijuana die Tabletten nahm und sie mit Tequila herunterspülte, hatte ich nicht vorgehabt mich umzubringen. Ich wollte lediglich frei sein, aus dem Leben flüchten, in das mich meine Mutter 17 Jahre lang hereingezwängt hatte.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Tabletten genommen.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Tequila getrunken.

Ich wünschte, es hätte funktioniert.

Aber stattdessen bin ich hier gelandet. Ich lebe wie eine Gefangene in einer psychiatrischen Klinik ohne jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt.

Mein Dad hat mir versprochen, er würde mich besuchen kommen. Nie ist er hier gewesen. Kein einziges Mal habe ich von ihm gehört. Ich dachte, er wäre froh darüber, dass ich nun aus dem Weg sei.

Nun können sich meine Eltern ganz auf Kaitlin konzentrieren können und aus ihr all das machen, was sie mit mir niemals erreicht hatten.

Einmal sind Summer, Seth und Ryan mich besuchen gekommen. Sie haben mich mitleidig angesehen, habe gesagt, sie würden mich vermissen und hoffen, ich würde bald wieder nach Hause kommen. Ihre Blicke waren leer, ihre Worte waren nichts sagend. Ich habe kein Wort mit ihnen gesprochen, ich lag die ganze Zeit nur stumm auf meinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Sie ist weiß.

Einfach nur weiß.

In der linken Ecke ist ein kleiner gelblicher Fleck.

Nach ihrem Besuch habe ich nie wieder ein Wort gesagt – wozu auch? Mir hört sowieso niemand wirklich zu. Wenn ich meiner Therapeutin etwas von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt habe, sah sie mich nur professionell nickend an, ja, sie verstünde mich, es sei eben nicht einfach als Teenager.

Ich habe aufgehört zu essen. Frühstück, Mittagessen, Abendessen – ich gebe meine Tabletts wieder zurück ohne die Speisen auch nur angerührt zu haben. Ich merke, wie mein Körper an Substanz verliert. Meine Arme und Beine werden magerer, meine Kleidung wird immer weiter. Meine Therapeutin sagt, ich habe mich selbst aufgegeben.

Das Wasser ist angenehm warm und duftet nach meinem Lieblingsschaumbad, welches frischen Pfirsichen riecht.

Ich habe das Radio mit ins Bad genommen und meine Lieblings-CD eingelegt. Die Sex-Pistols rocken auf voller Lautstärke, als ich die Rasierklinge ansetze, die ich heimlich aus der Krankenstation gestohlen hatte.

„Man muss es vertikal machen, sonst funktioniert es nicht", hatte mir eine meiner Leidesgenossinnen geraten.

Charlene hatte geschafft. Sie war nun frei... und ich wollte das auch sein.

Ich drehe das Wasser weiter auf, schütte noch etwas mehr Schaumbad in die Wanne.

Ich schließe meine Augen und setze die Klinge an. Ich beiße mir die Zähne zusammen als der Schmerz meinen Körper erschüttert und Tränen aus meinen Augen quellen. Ich halte meine Hand unter das warme Wasser und sehe zu wie das Wasser um sie herum langsam rosa wird.

Rosa. Pink. Rot. Blutrot.

Ich bin frei.

* * *

Ich freue mich über Feedback!

Thanks, Sunny


End file.
